The Book of R
The Book of R & X is a compilation of short stories detailing the life of Xax and Reptor, some of the stories are Related, some are Completely Unrelated. Reptor Stories Act I:Fall of Metru Nui and Rise of Vurnak I will tell you a story. The story ahead will be a dark one, It was how I was betrayed by a Toa named Vurnak, and M-666. Story 1:The Omega protocol I will Start with my earliest memory. G-8226, U-786, and I(Back then my code was R-712)were chasing an Onu-matoran bandit. He had hacked Vahki and turned them into Matoran torturers. He was to be Captured and returned to Dume, dead or alive. The matoean also had an EMP, which I found out when he blasted me with it, yep, pain, it was worth it though. My two brethren chased him into a shredder by accident. They returned for me, I couldn't see, but I could hear them. "He's beyond Repair" "No, there has to be a way"After I heard that, i could tell this one was G-8226. We were always sent on missions together. "Well, there is one..." "Tell me" "The Turaga said it was forbidden" "Our Brother's Dying, We have to do Something!" "It's called the Omega Protocal. It's a virus, but it will keep him alive" "Install it!" "Ugh, okay" I was able to see again, My colors had changed for some reason, I felt powerful "I am Reptor"I said Story 2:Remembering the team I was on a Mobile Hive with G-8226 and U-786. I had seen the rest of Zeta Squad. Two members had entered the open entrance. "What's shaking A-534"Said one of the Vahki coming aboard, P-530. "Ah, shuddup"said A-534 "Heheh" "Lifting off"Said the pilot, P-531. "Alright, Satuses, I found to base of that Ta-matoran crime family. P-530, T-224, status of your mission"Said C-1337 "Mining outpost secured"said T-224 "R-712, G-8226, and U-786, status of your mission" "It's Reptor Now"I said "We used the Omega Protocol, and the Onu-matoran died when we accidently chased him into that shredder"said U-786 "Ugh, good enough. A-534, H-789, and D-586, Status of your mission" "Rogue Vahki destroyed, one matoran casualty"said A-534. We landed at Dume's fortress. Xax Stories Act I:Rise of the Toa Hagah Hey, my name's Xax, i've decided to tell you about My adventures as a Toa. Story 1:The Toa Stone I was working as a blacksmith in Fe-metru. I was working on a sword for toa Kapura. Takanuva came to my tower, with a toa stone. "Keep this toa stone, don't lose. Go to the Great Temple, there you'll meet six others. After you become a toa, go to Spherus Magna with the others, there you'll meet a makuta, don't be afraid, his name's Dublas. Your mission will be to protect him. Good luck" I was speechless. Takanuva left when the toa stone was in my hand I was to become a toa, I felt great. I finished Kapura's sword and left a note. I was on my way to the Great Temple. I came to the gate, about to go in. Story 2:The new Toa Hagah I was in the Great Temple, Toa stone in hand. I saw six other matoran, one looked familiar. Dune! "Hey Dune!"I ran over to him "Hey Xax, how ya doing"Said Dune "Good, so, we become Toa" "Yes" I went to put my Toa Stone in. A small light peeped out. One of the matoran, who wore a Jutlin-like Kanohi and was a matoran of lightning, put her Toa Stone in. The light got brighter and bigger. Dune put his Toa Stone inside, and as the other four put theres in, the light sent a strike of lighning to each of us. I was noe a toa of iron. I took a weapon out of the Kini Nui, it was a sniper. "Do I need a weapon? I already control iron and am a blacksmith"I said "Don't get cocky, kid"said the toa of fire"Name's Reaper, former member of the Ta-Metru guard"The Seven toa went to Spherus Magna, a Makuta was waiting for them. "Ah, hello toa, and half-toa-"The Makuta was cut off by Bleze"Half-Toa? I suggest the Jutlin wearer is it, you know that's immoral" "It's the mask of predators, I can turn feral and attck, can also summon carnivourous rahi"Said the toa of lightning. "I never thought the word half-toa would cause an arguement. Name's Dublas, here's some special armor"He gave each of us some armor"Now follow me to my mobile fortress" Category:Stories Category:User:Reptor17